Return to Alice Academy
by Hopelessfruit
Summary: What would Mikan and Natsume do if Hotaru and Ruka got kidnapped? What would happen to the academy if Mikan was brainwashed into thinking shes with the anti-alice organization? on hiatus :( I promise to get back to it -lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Lemon wrote this. Lime is the awesomest person ever. (I couldn't resist :P)**

* * *

Introduction

_**Mikan's POV**_ : I walked down the hall of the special floor hall , taking in the beautiful scenery and enjoying the peace and quiet . I still wondered how this place has barely changed in two years. I thought about how the bright light came in through the rectangular windows and how the wind blew in so peacefully and gentle . How the skura petals floated aimlessly thourogh the air and landed gracefully on the floor of the hall. I stopped before my door, digging my pocket to get the keys. I finally grasped them when a sudden memory came flooding to my head.

_Flashback_

"NOOO! I didn't want my memories to be taken away! You can't force me!," I said. So maybe after the alice wars I didn't have my alices anymore. Maybe I was a "loss during childhood" alice type. Maybe it was dangerous for me to have my too bad for them! They were mine and I was never letting them go.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but this is the only way to completely ensure your safety outside of the academy. This is how it has to be," the highschool principal (a.k.a her uncle) said with a mournful look on his face. His eyes seemed to be filled with pity and maybe even regret .

She turned to look at Narumi-sensei. His head was held low, and when he finally looked into her eyes, all she could see was pain. Extreme pain and sadness. He may have even looked guilty.

Her uncle called in Dan, the man with the memory-wiping alice(My made-up character) . Even Dan had an unhappy look on his face as he saw the fear in my eyes. I started to back farther and farther away from him until my head hit the wall. I whimpered as he came closer,and closer, and closer.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE, SOMEONE!"

Dan came as close as he dared, as I was kicking, screaming, crying, doing anything I could to keep him away. He put his hand slightly above m exposed forehead, and his hand started to glow. I started to think of my friends. What would Ruka-Pyon do? What would Hotaru think and say about this? What about me and Natsume? I couldn't just leave them with no explanation of what happened to me. Dan's hand was shrinking the gap between my forehead and his hand. I screamed one last time before a pink light enveloped my body. I sorta blacked out afterwards for a few seconds.

When I finally came back to reality, everyone was looking at me like I just dropped from the sky as an alien with a billion eyes. I looked at myself to see Dan on the floor in front of me, unconcious. I felt something in my hand to see that it was an alice stone._Dan's alice stone._

"What happened?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

My uncle looked so shocked, I thought he was gonna fall out of his chair. Narumi-sensei looked at me, dumbfounded, as did everyone else in the room who wasn't unconcious. I didn't know what was happening.

"Mikan... do you have the rarest alice type? The type where_ if you use it too much in one time, you lose it temporarily?_" asked Narumi-sensei. He looked at the highschool principal and he nodded with a slight smile on his face.

_Flashback End_

I sighed. I remember that day as if it were yesterday.'**God making youself sound old**!' I thought to myself silently. I then took the keys in my hand and started to turn the door when I heard a cool, strong(or husky; take your pick) say,"Hey Polka,".

_**Natsume's POV:**_ I was walking down the hall, bored as usual. It was a... pretty(?) day as the sakura flower petals fell onto the floor, the window sill, wherever it wanted, really. I was still walking peacefully when I started to see a slim, petite figure at a door. I walked a little closer and saw it was Mikan. I smirked as I said, "Hey Polka,". She turned and smiled when she saw that it was me.

"Hey Natsume. What's up?".

"I came to see you, of course,".

"And by that, you mean our ditching, like me,".

I shrugged. "Guilty as charged I suppose."

We both laughed. I walked closer and pulled her to my embrace. I closed my eyes, just enjoying her nearness. The pleasant-ness was killed when I saw Hayate, an.. acquittance of mine from the Dangerous Ability class.

"You two are being requested by Personna. You better get to the Northern Wood ASAP. And, also, get a room!" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Lemon wrote this. (Lime wrote author's note). Lemon tells me to say that its short and...lets just leave it at short.  
**

_**Chapter 1: ****Personna's POV:**_

I doubted Hayate could've gotten Mikan and Natsume here within ten minutes. I highly doubted that they would actually go on the mission. Then again, I wasn't the trusting type. I waited in the forest, under the largest tree, in the middle of the forest. (You would think that forests are all sun shiny and happy. That they had cute little animals like bunnies or deer. The trees are green and plant life would be colorful and fresh. Well take those thought and screw em'. Burn those pretty images out of your head. Those kinds of forests are for happy-go-luck romance picnic scene novels.)

What I saw was a dark, dank, ugly little Hell Hole of a supposed forest. The sun did NOT shine on this area of land. Ever. The cute little "animals" were wolves. Wolves and nothing else. If you even tried to rest or lay down(only heaven knows why) you would get attacked, and eventually eaten. All plant life was either poisonous or dead. The only colors in the forest were black, blue, and more black. Point is: This is not the place to take your special someone to. I was starting to get impatient while counting the pairs of hungry grey eyes staring at me like I was an all you could eat buffet, when Mikan and Natsume finally got their asses through the goddamn forest.

I smirked and came out from the shadows. "You're late. Where were you two?"

"Anywhere but here. Now what do you want from our lives now, you asshole," Natsume said while glaring at me, obviously mad at me for taking away some of his oh-so precious time. I raised my eyebrow. Time should be nothing. For anyone in the Dangerous ability class, it is nothing. "You should learn to control that mouth of yours before I rot it off," I retorted with my poker face on.

"What he meant to say was, what did you call us in for?" Mikan asked as she elbowed Natsume in the ribs. He did nothing, nor did he show any sign that he was hit. He calmly looked at Mikan, then directed his gaze back to me. They watched me carefully as I took out some documents from my pocket.

" The school need you to go to one of the Anti-Alice Academy headquarters and rescue two things. Twin sibling Alices, and a few important papers being kept from our views."

"Where is the base," asked Mikan skeptically. I handed her a paper with the directions on it. She looked at it and nodded to me. Then she gave the paper to Natsume, and he frowned.

"Can't someone else do it?" he asked. "They could, but the school board told me to assign this mission to the best." Mikan blushed slightly and Natsume snorted.

"Don't mess up. You have until tonight.." Leaving the comment hanging, I left the two in the dark forest, heading back to my room of darkness.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV:**_

I stared blankly as Personna walked away, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

I heard Natsume scowl somewhere off to my left. I turned to see that his face was very close to mine. I blushed bright red. Natsume saw and he smirked.

"What's wrong Polka? Don't you like this face. After all, it is mine." I pushed him away.

"Come on we've got stuff to do. Stop being a perv and lets go already." Much to my surprise, as I turned away, he turned me back around and kissed me. I was surprised, but then closed my eyes. We ended up staying like that for a bit till' I remembered we had people to rescue. I pushed him off, probably blushing so brightly I could light up the dark forest.

I turned and started to walk a little faster. I heard him chuckle behind me and that made me walk faster. When finally got out the depressing forest, I saw the beautifully bright sun and thanked god that it was there. I smiled and turn back to Natsume, who seemed to be trying to blink the sun out of his eyes. I laughed to myself because he was making the stupidest faces.

"What's so funny Polka?" he asked.

"Nothing. C'mere so I can just teleport us there dummy." He came closer and took my hand in his. I started to blush profusely again. I ignored the sweat on my hand and focused on getting us to our destination. I closed my eyes and felt the tingling sensation on my whole body as we started to teleport out of the Academy to start our mission.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that we were outside a garage labeled "George's Auto Shop". This was it alright. I looked at Natsume, who was trying to keep a straight face. I knew he hated to teleport because it made him queasy.

"You okay?" I asked.

"...Peachy. Let's go already before I puke and completely gross you out." I laughed a bit then started to pick the lock with the bobby pin that I had brought. Hey, you gotta be prepped for sneaking/fighting missions. After a few more minutes of Natsume trying not to puke, and me picking the dammed lock, it crashed onto the floor and smiled.

"Alright, stop doing whatever our doing and lets get this over with."

"Hn," was all he said in reply. I opened the door to find around 20 armed men near the entrance, guns aimed straight for our heads. I yelped as one man fired near my head. What nerve! I ran straight for him, jumped, and landed my foot right on his face. He was knocked out cold. Every other man stared at me before remembering that I was infiltrating their headquarters. They all aimed right at me and fired at the same time. This was gonna be fun.


End file.
